First Encounters
by RightToRemainSilent
Summary: "I'd go easy on you. Seba might have words if I injured his apprentice too badly." Larten expects his second council to be much the same as the last, but then he's introduced to Arra Sails.


Been a while since I did anything to do with the Saga, and I found this half finished, buried in the depths of my computer. So I thought it was high time it was finished. Mhm.  
>Also, I can't remember if Arra's mentor is ever mentioned in the books, so if they are - and it isn't Vanez - then I apologise. But I thought he was a good fit. So suck it up and accept his presence. Okay? Okay. Onwards.<br>Also, ignore the dividers. Nothing else seemed to stay put, so a big line it is.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Decidedly shorter and more female than Shan.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>First Encounters<br>**

* * *

><p>Vampire Mountain loomed on the horizon. Larten Crepsley shielded his eyes and squinted, ducking back into the cave he was sharing with Gavner. The burly vampire was still asleep, and looked like he'd stay that way until it was dark. Larten sighed and sat down against the wall, as deep into the cave as he could without being in the sun.<p>

A lone wolf sniffed around the entrance, and then spotted him slumped against the stone. It froze, and backed out of the cave slowly, sprinting as it got further away. Larten sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe he'd get some more sleep himself.

* * *

><p>"Crepsley, are you planning to stay in this godforsaken cave all night or are we going to get up to the mountain and be there for the celebrations?"<p>

Someone was shaking his shoulder – Larten groaned and batted at the hand, sitting up and glaring at Gavner. "I was waking up."

Gavner chuckled to himself and straightened the few things they had back into the small packs they'd brought. "Of course you were."

Larten straightened his trousers and pulled his shirt over his head, stuffing it into his grimy bag. Stop it getting wrecked on the brambles on the way up. Gavner was stripped down to a pair of shorts, and Larten snorted. "You think they will stay in one piece for the journey?"

"Are you complaining, Crepsley?"

He shrugged, smoothing his hair down. "No. But I think Seba will when we meet him there. He said that after the last time he met you he was tempted to inform the Princes they had a wild man in their company."

Gavner snorted and made his way out into the dark, starting the trek to the top of the mountain. Larten followed, his expectations of the celebrations getting better as he approached. It would still be rowdy and Seba would still be disapproving of him if he had one too many to drink, but this time he'd be seeing familiar faces, as opposed to a sea of strangers. And, he thought optimistically, maybe there would be a wider selection of female vampires around.

* * *

><p>The halls were cold and damp, but well lit by an array of candles. Seba Nile greeted them as they entered, his handshake firm and smile warm as he welcomed his apprentice. "Larten, I am sorry that we could not make the journey together this year. But I had business with the Princes and besides, I needed to get here early and secure rooms for you both."<p>

Larten smiled, pushing it to the back of his mind that the rooms were so abundant here that you didn't reserve unless you were expecting at least an extra hundred. Seba had accompanied them half of the journey and then sped off in a quicker direction.

"Thank you Seba. Gavner wasn't as unbearable as I thought he would be." He smirked, watching as Gavner snorted and tugged his shirt back on. Larten was already fully dressed, and was waiting to be shown his room.

Seba sighed and clapped his hands together, leading them both through the twisting corridors and through to a wider cavern, where a few hundred vampires were already congregated. Nothing had officially started, of course, but that hadn't stopped the early attendants diving into the drinking halls and started their own festivities. Larten sighed as Gavner excused himself and met with Vanez, and they sat down at a long bench to start the night's drinking. Larten stayed with Seba, preferring to watch the casual conversation and small fights that were occurring in the hall. One vampire caught his glance from all of all of them, and he followed her around the room with his eyes, watching as she was greeted by a selection of the rougher looking characters and avoided by several others.

"Someone interesting, Larten?"

Larten blinked and turned to Seba, who was staring at him with a knowing smile.

"No, Seba."

Seba looked doubtful and left him, returning a few minutes later with two tankards of drink. A few seconds passed. "She is Arra Sails. She arrived yesterday evening, with Vanez. He is her mentor, but now that she is a full blood he is trying to distance himself." He gestured to where Vanez was drinking with Gavner and smiled. "He has not stopped glancing at her from time to time though. He always seems to be protective over the vampires he brings into being, especially those with such a talent at the games; she is lucky to be in one piece after her performance on the bars last night."

Larten smiled and brought the tankard to his lips, letting the alcohol trickle down his throat. Seba wandered off to talk with Paris, and Larten found himself standing alone. He sighed and casually walked along, indulging in quick conversations with known vampires and being introduced to vampires who probably wouldn't even remember his name next evening. He came full circle and was standing with Gavner again, his third drink in his hand and his spirits higher. Gavner was on at least his twelfth and was doing incredibly well to stay upright.

"Seen anyone you want to talk to, eh Larten?"

"No. Nobody else has seemed to take my way of speech."

Ganver snorted and downed his tankard. "You sound too much like Seba. At least he's respected."

Larten rolled his eyes and prised the tankard from his friend's hand. "Talking of Seba, Gavner, he was looking for you. Wanted to discuss the plans for the celebrations with you." Larten sighed and tossed the tankard onto a nearby table; in a mood like this Gavner was not one to get into a deep conversation or trade of insults with. He muttered something and stumbled off, and Larten turned to be faced with Vanez, the woman Larten had been watching standing next to him.

"Ah, Larten; good to see you. I'd like you to meet Arra Sails. Arra, this is Larten Crepsley, another mentored by Seba." He turned back to Larten, a slight frown creasing his brow. "Last time we met I'm sure you were a half blood, am I right?"

Larten nodded curtly, and saw Arra's face light up. She spoke for the first time. "He told me that half bloods didn't go to the council. I guess he was lying about that, then?"

"Just trying to keep you out of harms way, I suppose. Seba tried that with me a few times but Gavner broke his cover and convinced him to let me go. Seba complained about it for weeks afterwards."

Arra smiled crookedly, and Vanez seemed to relax – glad his apprentice had found someone she was willing to talk to in even a vaguely civil way. "Talking of Nile, where's he got to this evening?"

"I last saw him talking with Paris." Larten glanced over his shoulder. "He is making the rounds of old friends."

Vanez nodded, and looked into his tankard. "These things never seem to stay full for as long as I'd like. Think I might track Seba down on my way for more ale. Can I get either of you anything?"

Arra shook her head, indicating her own tankard, half full, and Larten did likewise. Vanez excused himself, leaving the two alone. Arra glanced around the crowds. "Is it always like this?"

Larten shrugged one shoulder. "From my limited experience, it has never been a calm environment."

She laughed, and threw back a mouthful of ale. "I suppose not."

There was a brief silence. Larten searched for something to say, afraid to let the conversation die before it really began. "Seba tells me you are rather skilled at the bars."

Arra smiled into her tankard. "I wouldn't say that. Just good balance, that's all." She paused. "Do you join in the games?"

"Sometimes. I find my ability to stay upright on the bars, however, a little lacking. Seba says it will come in time, but I think it doubtful."

"You should play against me some time."

Larten chuckled. "It would be an embarrassment to end up on the floor in a matter of seconds. Gavner would never let me live it down. Besides, you have the unfair advantage of Vanez at your disposal."

"I'd go easy on you. Seba might have words if I injured his apprentice too badly."

"And we would not want that." Larten smiled at her, and realised it had been a lifetime since he'd properly spoken to anyone other than Gavner and Seba. And he actually found he was enjoying it. He took a gulp of his drink. "So, how are you finding the Mountain?"

Someone stumbled into Larten before Arra could respond, and, on closer inspection of the vampire, Larten groaned inwardly. He hoisted Gavner into a standing position. "Did we find more copious amounts of alcohol, Purl? How fortunate for you."

As well as a new tankard of drink, Gavner now sported a rather impressive scratch across his face and the beginnings of a black eye. He grinned impishly, regaining his balance. "Not even your mothering put me off, Larten." He caught sight of Arra. "Am I interrupting something?"

Larten sighed. "Not at all, Gavner. Would you like to sit down?"

"Sit down? What sort of vampire _are_ you, Crepsley? There's… there's games to be played, and drinks to be had yet. The night is young!" He scoffed, swinging his ale wide and slinging an arm around Larten's shoulders. He winked at Arra. "Larten, you haven't introduced us!"

Larten was sure Gavner and Arra must have already met, and he rolled his eyes. "Gavner, this is Arra Sails. She is with here with Vanez."

Gavner raised an eyebrow, and leant against Larten as a burly vampire pushed past them. "Ah, his newest recruit. Vanez always did know a looker when he saw one. Pity I'm not sober, we could have a proper conv'sation."

Arra smiled. "Sober or not, nice to meet you. I'm sure there'll be plenty of talking when you're not sloshing back ale by the gallon."

Larten laughed despite himself, and propped Gavner up against the wall. "I doubt you will find a time he is not sloshing back ale by the gallon."

Gavner waved a finger at him in a poor attempt at sternness, gradually sliding down the wall. "I'll have you know, Crepsley, I am normally completely and perfectly clear-headed."

Larten patted his shoulder, and nodded. "Of course, Gavner. Of course." He turned to Arra, and sighed. "Eventually he will come back to his senses. Until then, would you like another drink? I think I could do with several more before the night is over."

She nodded, and gave Gavner a pitying look, hiding a smile. "When you're completely and perfectly clear-headed again, Gavner, we'll have that conversation."

* * *

><p>From a few tables away, Seba and Vanez viewed the trio. "Arra certainly seems to have made an impression on Larten, Vanez."<p>

Vanez chuckled. "I'm just glad she hasn't bitten his head off yet."

"Some would call her feisty."

"That's one word for it. Not the one Blaze was using when she knocked him into a heap last night, I have to say."

Seba smiled, and decided Larten would survive the rest of the evening without his guidance after all. "Come, Vanez. I think the Games Hall needs attending."


End file.
